This invention relates generally to battery housing apparatus and more particularly to an integral battery housing assembly which has an integral latching mechanism and integral spring fingers to provide positive displacement of the battery when the latch mechanism is disengaged. This invention is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/267,415 filed on behalf of Michael W. Zurek et al. on the same date herewith.
Miniature electronic equipment is often portable in nature and, as such, requires a portable source of power such as a battery. A battery supply may be conveniently attached to the housing of the miniature electronic equipment and make electrical contact by way of a conventional connector. To make battery changing easier, mechanisms have been devised to enable the user to easily disconnect a spent battery and replace it with a freshly charged battery. It has been proven desirable to securely affix the detachable battery to the miniature electronic equipment by way of some sort of latching mechanism. As the equipment becomes smaller, however, volume within the miniature electronic equipment cannot be afforded for extensive latching mechanisms. Thus, it would be advantageous for latching mechanisms to be placed in locations other than within the miniature electronic equipment.